


Sweet Dreams, My Love

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Happy Beginning, Not so happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want to hear you say it back. Please?”<br/>She never said those words at work, out of fear someone would hear and put together her relationship with her roommate, but Angie sounded so desperate. “I love you, too,” Peggy whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, My Love

"Peggy, sweetie, I gotta get up," Angie whispered, trying to pry her lover's arms from around her waist. 

Peggy mumbled something incoherent and buried her nose in the crook of Angie's neck. "Stay," was the only word Angie could make out. 

"I can't," Angie laughed. She twisted her body so she could face Peggy and kissed her lightly. "I got an audition and you gotta get to work."

 Peggy shook her head and pulled Angie closer, eyes still heavy with sleep. "I don't want to," Peggy yawned.

"You have to, silly." Angie squirmed until she was free of Peggy's grasp and sat up at the edge of the bed. "Where'd my shirt go?"

Peggy propped herself up on one elbow to admire the view. Angie tripped around the bedroom searching for her discarded clothing, cursing under her breath about her ruined brassier. "That was my favorite one, y'know? Coulda been a little gentler."

"I'll buy you a new one," Peggy promised.

"You better."

Peggy smiled lazily and forced herself out of bed. She wrapped her arms around Angie's waist from behind and kissed the top of her head, humming happily all the while. "You're beautiful."

"You're insatiable," Angie groaned, but Peggy could hear the smile in her voice. "I really gotta go, though."

Peggy whined, despite the logical part of her mind telling her Angie was right. "Are you working tonight?"

"Nope, I'm all yours." Angie spun around for a quick kiss before running into their closet. "What time are you comin' home?"

"Before eight.”

"Good, then we’ll have dinner. Can you zip me up?" Peggy helped her put on the dress, making sure to move as slowly as possible. “Shit, I’m really late.”

Angie disappeared into the bathroom and so Peggy retreated back to bed, snuggling into the covers and falling half-asleep. The only thing keeping her awake was Angie’s ramblings, although she couldn’t follow a word of it. Peggy was unsure how long it had been when Angie walked back into the bedroom and laughed at her position.

“Jeez, English. Don’t you gotta go to work?”

“Soon,” Peggy mumbled.

Angie laughed and leaned over Peggy. “Kiss for luck?”

“You don’t need it,” she yawned, but kissed her all the same. “Break a leg.”

“See you tonight,” Angie called over her shoulder as she headed out of the house.

* * *

 

“Director Carter, we need to go.”

Peggy glared at the young agent. “I am well aware. I just need to make one phone call first.”

He looked like he was about to protest, but one the more experienced agents pulled him by the elbow away from Peggy’s office. Most of the agents were still finding it difficult to follow a woman’s direction and was a constant source of frustration to Peggy. It hardly seemed unreasonable to place a single phone call, especially seeing as how she was the director.

“Hello?”

“It’s me, darling,” Peggy said, waving off her secretary, who was carrying an ungodly amount of paperwork. “I’m afraid something’s come up and I won’t be home until late.”

“Th-that’s okay,” Angie said shakily. “Just come home when you can.”

Peggy frowned at the uneven tone of Angie’s voice. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just got hit on by a real creepy guy on the way home and I’m a little shaken up.”

Peggy’s jaw clenched at the thought and while she wanted to discuss it further, she could see the agents in the hallways shuffling impatiently for her. An abandoned Leviathan lab had been discovered upstate and Peggy wanted to personally see what was there.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered into the receiver. “I need to go, but are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah,” Angie laughed uncomfortably. “I-I’m fine.”

“Alright.” Peggy didn’t fully believe her, but she didn’t have the choice to stay on the line. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Wait!” Angie yelped loudly before she could hang up, causing Peggy’s heart jumped at the high-pitched squeal. “I love you.”

Peggy glanced around her office to make no one else was in ear shot before responding. “Are you sure everything is alright?”

“I just want to hear you say it back. Please?”

She never said those words at work, out of fear someone would hear and put together her relationship with her roommate, but Angie sounded so desperate. “I love you, too,” Peggy whispered. “So much. Tonight I need you to tell me what’s going on.”

“I will,” Angie promised. Peggy was surprised when she hung up right after saying it, but didn’t have the time to dwell on it. 

“Director Carter,” one of her senior agents knocked on the door. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but we really need to go.”

“Yes, of course,” she muttered, grabbing her coat on the way out.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Peggy finally made it home, and she quietly tiptoed through the house to keep from waking Angie up. She was disappointed to think that their intimate night in had been ruined by her work, although the information left behind at the Leviathan lab had been extremely useful. There would be other nights to spend with Angie, she reminded herself.

The third stair from the top creaked as she stepped on it, despite her several complaints to Jarvis, and Peggy wondered if she ought to fix it herself. Not that she was entirely sure of how to do so.

“Angie?” she whispered when she reached their bedroom door. The light was on, but there was no noise coming from the room, which Peggy found strange. So long as Angie was awake, she would be making noise.

When Peggy was a small girl, her mother had told her the story of Snow White. How the beautiful princess took a bite of a poison apple and fell into a deep sleep until true love’s kiss. It was never Peggy’s favorite story, but then again, she had never been one for fairytales. They always had a happy ending, and Peggy knew those did not truly exist.

Angie was positioned perfectly on the bed. Almost nothing was out of place — laying on her back, Angie’s hands were folded neatly over her stomach, hair framing her face in soft curls, and eyes closed like she was just sleeping. But Angie never slept with such perfection. Her limbs were always thrown about carelessly and her hair would stick out at random angles. It wasn’t beautiful, but it was her.

Peggy’s throat constricted as she took a step further into the room. The only mark of imperfection was the clear outline of lipstick on Angie’s cheek, in a shade she recognized from a year earlier. 102 Sweet Dreams.

Peggy’s hands were shaking as she brushed aside Angie’s hair to search for a pulse, praying to any god that might listen. But her prayers fell on deaf ears as Peggy failed to find so much as a flicker of life.

“No,” she whispered, tasting the salt on her lips. “Wake up. Please, wake up.”

She pressed her lips against Angie’s, but fairytales weren’t real and so Angie remained motionless. Peggy could hardly breath as she shook Angie, begging her to open her eye and be alright. Anger coursed through her veins as she realized what had happened — Underwood. Peggy’s sobs turned into a single, raw scream as she cradled Angie’s body in her arms.

A single piece of paper slipped into view with the movement, although Peggy would not discover it until much later when the police were prying her out of the room and away from Angie.

_I hope to see you in L.A._

_xoxo Dottie_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
